Forever
by flyingwhaleshark
Summary: The Doctor comes down with a mysterious illness. Rose is the only one on board the Tardis, and looks after him. While she looks after him, she discovers secrets that he never should have told her. The thing is, he never did tell her. *I do not own Doctor Who*
1. Sickness

Ever since he looked at me and told me to run, it's all been a blur. A mixture of life and death, not knowing if the things I do are in my dreams or in reality, or if the Doctor was simply a dream. I'm sitting in my room on the Tardis, quietly writing in a little book while the machine purred quietly. She was probably reading everything I wrote, but I knew that she would keep a secret. She has hundreds of secrets, she told me, in lonely nights when the Doctor was busy, and I was supposed to be sleeping. An ear to a mouth, in the middle of the night, when silence fell and swallowed me in blackness. I eventually fell asleep.

I dreamed of amazing places, full of creatures that I never imagined would exist, but here it would be quite possible. We followed an icy asteroid as it tumbled aimlessly through the sky, and wherever it led us we would get out. This planet had a violet sky, with a moon that was large and gloaming. Snow covered the ground, but it was warm, and felt like a warm duvet. We walked through it, jokingly throwing snowballs at each-other. Laughing, I fell into his arms. Suddenly tired, we slept.

Waking up with a start, I looked around. I was in my room, full of pictures of the places we'd been and seen. There was no planet with a violet sky. Of course there wasn't, I scolded myself. It was a dream. But it was a good one, I lamented, before climbing out of bed. Above me I could see a supernova, captured from dreams and somehow placed in my ceiling. It put peace in my mind, and I smiled.

I wandered out into the hallway, dressing gown wrapped around my pink pajamas, feet shoved into fluffy slippers. The console room was in front of me, and in it I found a dozing Doctor. I had to laugh at him, and his "Superior Biology". The Tardis hushed me, and I complied. She told me that the Doctor had parked us in the vortex, and that he had been up for nights 'fixing' her. I asked her if anything was wrong with him, and she stopped communicating with me.

My stomach rumbled, and I headed back into the hallway looking for the kitchen. It popped up, and inside I found bread, jam and a toaster. The toast popped up eventually with a little ding, and I smiled, spreading appleberry jam over the piece, before sitting down at a little table and thinking everything over. If only I could get into the Doctors head. But I knew that even if I could, I wouldn't. He had secrets, and I didn't want to find them. I want to still be able to stay with him without feeling terrified.

The Doctor eventually woke up, and I knew because I heard him groan. I popped my head out the door to see him stumbling aimlessly down the hallway, his hands on the wall to keep him steady. "You okay, Doctor?" I asked, walking over to him. He looked at me with a fear in his eyes that I had never seen. "I'm... fi..." he started to say, before keeling over completely.

I refused to scream, although every cell in my body was begging me to do. He was lying on the ground, shaking occasionally but completely unconscious. Not knowing what to do, I called at the Tardis. "Help me! Help me! I don't know what to do!" I yelled at her, tears starting to pour down my face. She hummed, and eventually the medical bay door was behind me.

I covered him with my pink, fluffy dressing gown. I quickly suppressed a smile, knowing that it wasn't a time to laugh at what he was wearing. Walking into the medical bay, I felt completely overwhelmed. There were bags of multicolored liquid, and chrome machines that were whirring quietly, and beds with white sheets and strange, 42nd century medical tools that I had never seen before. I glanced around urgently, until my eyes rested on the one thing that I really needed at the moment- a stretcher.

I wheeled it out to the Doctor, who was lying on the ground, even more pale than the last time I looked at him. His skin felt colder than usual, almost frozen, in fact. The dressing gown wasn't doing its job. I found a lever on the base of the stretcher, and found that it dropped the bit he lies on right to the ground. I grinned, and gently dragged him onto it. He didn't stir.

We entered the medical bay. I didn't know where to put the stretcher, until I noticed a space that looked like it would fit. The Tardis hummed her agreement, and that was when I realized she was doing her best to help me. A stethoscope was draped around the end of the stretcher, so I put it on. Both hearts were working. That's a good thing, right? The Tardis hummed louder, almost impatiently. She was trying to catch my attention. I turned around, and noticed a bag of fluid that stood out from the rest. It was sort of shiny, and silvery. I walked over to it, looking a little bit lost as to what to do with it. Thank goodness for the instructions on it.

"Warning, only use this product in DIRE situations" was the first thing it said, in the Doctors handwriting. I looked over at the Doctor, and knew that this was a dire situation.  
"Inject this into the patients arm" was the next thing. I found a cord hanging beside the bag, and next to it was an array of needles. I found one that had a small cylinder attached to it, and screwed it in.  
"The patient will wake up after around four hours. The patient will probably dream vividly and hallucinate during these four hours."  
I had never thought of the Doctor dreaming.  
"And Rose, stay by my side. I'll be afraid. All I need from you is you to be there. I'll explain once I'm better"  
I felt a tear slip down my cheek. What if he never got better?

I wheeled the bag of liquid towards him. He had left a mark on his skin, just a small blue dot on his arm. I carefully injected the needle into his arm. He let out a high pitched whine. I grabbed the stethoscope. His hearts were still working. Pulling up a chair beside him, I held his hand. This was going to be a long four hours.

Just when I started to doze off, his first nightmare began. He moved his head side to side, nothing else. "No no no no no no no" he was muttering. "Shhh, Doctor, it's only a dream" I told him reassuringly, rubbing my thumb in circles around his hand. He didn't seem to notice, but kept repeating the word "No" over and over. Eventually I asked him. "What's wrong, Doctor" I murmured steadily. He stopped moving, and said "Rose just left me. She left me, and I won't get her back." A little tear seemed to drip out from his eyes. "I'm here" I told him, squeezing his hand. He fell silent, and stopped moving. I wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. "I'll always be here for you, Doctor. Forever".

A few minutes later, he started to have another dream. His arms kept rising up, as if to meet someone for a hug. I tried to hold them down, but he freaked out when I did, so I let him. I felt his forehead. It was a little warmer then last time, so I guessed the silver stuff was working. Suddenly he grasped my head between his hands. I gasped, but not too loudly, as to not alarm him. I felt the world going, and suddenly I was in his mind.

His mind was a rainbow of colours that I never knew existed. I could hear his voice all around me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I tried to escape, I really did, but I didn't know how, and every time I tried to wake up he would bring me back in. So instead of escaping, I tried to shut my eyes. I didn't want to know his secrets, because I guessed that they would hurt and scare me. But something pried my eyes open, and held them. I looked down. I wasn't a body. There was a mirror in front of me, but when I looked at it I couldn't see a reflection. I had disappeared in the Doctor's mind.

I sort of floated around in it, occasionally being knocked around by a stray passing thought. occasionally I heard a passing thought. "Allon-sy. What a strange term. Allon-sy. I quite like it. Allon-sy!". "I wonder if I accidentally invented bananas. That would be why I love them so much." "Roses are pink, Roses are yellow, and my rose is the best, that's why I say hello" If I had a body, I would have blushed.

I kept on floating. The thoughts seemed to get deeper, and a little bit darker. I felt afraid, but knew the Doctor wouldn't try to hurt me while I was in his mind. He wouldn't try to hurt me at all. "If only had been able to show Rose Gallifrey" I sigh a little, wondering if I should go deeper. Ahead of me, I saw a golden light. I can't seem to remember it, but I know it's special. "Just a bit further" I murmured.

The tendrils of light grabbed my bodiless mass. They pulled me towards it. I didn't resist, I knew the Doctor had left this for me. I relaxed, feeling the warmth like a comforting hug. I was glowing, a beautiful gold colour that would be unimaginable to anyone who hadn't seen it. I entered the glowing orb, at peace and relaxed.

Light was completely surrounding me. It filled every crack in my body, ever scar in my heart. The Doctor, or the version of him in his mind, was sitting face to face with me. Tears were streaming freely down his face, and I tried to walk towards him. I couldn't, and he held his hand out to me, to tell me to stop trying. I stopped, and watched him. His eyes weren't brown, they were glowing. "This is the story of my life" he told me. That was the one thing I didn't want to find- but maybe he wanted me to find it. "Don't speak" he told me as I opened my mouth to protest.

" My mother and father died when their Tardis crashed while they were having some down time. I was eleven, my younger sister Tash seven and my older brother Starfyre was thirteen. My name was Zephyr. Only my parents called me that, everybody else called me Zac. When they died, we were moved to an orphanage. It wasn't a bad one, like on Earth sometimes. They fed us well, and they taught us how to be a Time Lord. It was sort of like boarding school. A boy named Brian used to chase me with is gang. I was the smallest child there, a little scrawny kid with strange sticky-up hair and grazed knees, so of course they would pick on me. But it made me scared, not brave. And people didn't really care, apart from Tash and Starfyre. They used to hold me while I cried."

Rose watched his face, tears streaming down it. She started to say something, but he shushed her. "When Starfyre was eighteen, he moved into a little hut near the orphanage. Tash and I went with him, but we still had to go to school there. Starfyre wanted to grow a Tardis for us, so we could run away in it forever, and see the stars. But he didn't really know how. None of us did, not really. He locked himself in a little room in the hut, drowning himself in books. He didn't eat, and he didn't sleep. He said he didn't need to sleep, but I think that he did. His eyes grew bloodshot and older than his time. He started to slip away, slowly but surely. Tash was twelve at the time. We moved her back to the orphanage, while I tried to help Starfyre. But he wasn't really there anymore. In fact, he never was himself after our parents death. None of us were, but especially not Starfyre. He drowned himself in drink, and eventually died. It wasn't of poisoning, or of starvation, but I think it was because he simply wanted to. "

The Doctors voice shuddered a little as he spoke, but he was determined to tell Rose everything. "I was sixteen, with a twelve year old sister and nobody to turn to. We clung to each-other through the rest of our time at the orphanage. I eventually moved to the hut, but stayed close. She was young and pretty, raven black hair down to her waist, with eyes that glowed a magnificent green. People liked her, and she got on fine in life. At the age of sixteen, she ran away with a boy she met over the fence. He was eighteen, and handsome. He promised me he would look after her. I was twenty, and trying to find myself. I still had strange, sticky up hair, but was taller, although still scrawny. I worked in a little shop, making enough money to buy food and look after myself. I was happy to see her out of the orphanage. I never saw her again, nor did I expect to. She was in love, and she would eventually run away in a ship with him. I don't even know what happened to her..."


	2. Learning and Loves Lost

**Just a little note- this chapter has a tonne of diolouge, the Doctor talking. I've split it up into paragraphs, so it's nicer to read. Review x**

**Chapter 2:Learning and Loves Lost**

Rose carefully watched his face, knowing that it probably was the only time she would see the real, unmasked him. The open, broken one who wasn't afraid to tell her. She captured it, and mentally stored it.

"I met a girl just after Tash left. She was nineteen, with beautiful hair of white. Next to me, she looked like an angel. Her name was simply Sky. That was her birth name, and her Time Lord name. She helped me choose Doctor, when she noticed that I wasn't coping with losing everything. I moved into her house, and helped her with her Time Lord studies. She helped me with... myself." He smiled sadly at the memory, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"We grew up together, Sky and I. She had one child, a son. We named him Fyrenze, because it reminded me of Starfyre. We raised him on love and books, home-schooled him and taught him everything he knew. He had my sticky-up hair, and the kindness and life of Sky's eyes. We all wore red and gold, the colours of the Time Lords. She wore a simple red dress, with gold trimmings for everyday activities, and she looked beautiful. I wore a red blazer, and gold trousers, and Fyrenze wore a red t-shirt and golden shorts. We were a happy, happy family. I loved them, both of them. I still do."

"He grew up to be a handsome twenty year old man, but a loving one. Sky and I were in our fifties, quite young for Time Lords. We were still in love as well. Many laughed and pointed at us, most Time Lords do not know or understand the concept of love. For some reason, all the loss I had caused me to appreciate it. Sky was taught it from a young age, and grew up around the concept. But I also know why Time Lords don't love. It's too hard when you lose."

The Doctor smiled. "We stole the Tardis together. All three of us. She called us, pulled us to her, and we ripped her away from home. Sky loved it, Fyrenze loved it, I loved it. We raced to the skies and back again, went everywhere without anyone knowing we ever left. It was the best-and last thing we ever did properly as a family.

"Fyrenze was twenty when the time battle started. Fyrenze died in battle, trying to save the orphanage that made me miserable. The Daleks murdered him. His mission wasn't worth it, either. They murdered every single child in that orphanage, one by one. Making the other children look on. They weren't just killing, they were enjoying it" He spat, anger filling his expression.

"Sky stopped me for a second. She whispered an idea, that would spell death for everyone apart from us. I watched the Daleks ripping us apart, and reluctantly agreed. I would be the destroyer of two species. I would be the one who stopped the war, but I would also be the one who saved the universe. Amongst the chaos we headed to the Tardis. On the way, a Dalek caught us. I kept running. Sky tripped and fell, and was murdered. She was murdered, Rose, and I didn't do anything! I kept running, like the horrible coward I am. And then she was dead, and the Daleks were chasing me, and I was running, and in the back of my mind I was screaming, but I couldn't because I had to get to the Tardis. Eventually I got there. I parked it above the planet, and shoved the code into the computer. I built a prison, and they were trapped in it, forever. Bigger on the inside. But there were still Daleks left, Daleks everywhere on Gallifrey. I would have to kill everyone. I sent out the code. It fried the Daleks. Their machinery blew, and bits of them were left everywhere. But the code also got into all the Time Lord machinery, like I knew it would. That all blew up too. The planet was on fire, Rose! And I caused it! I murdered two species, one my own! It was my fault, Rose, my fault! I killed her, and him, and everyone! Leave me, Rose"

Tears streamed down my face, as I wept for the Doctor. He murdered everyone, to save the lives of everyone else. It must of been the worst decision. His wife and child were dead, and he thought it was his fault! His head must be exploding. He must be dying inside. Maybe he already is, in some ways.

"The thing is, Rose, I don't love you like I loved her. We were both young, it was teenage love, silly stuff, and we grew older together. Now you'll grow old, and I'll stay young, and it won't be forever. And I'll hate myself, and I'll kill you somehow, and it'd be my fault. Leave me, Rose. I won't be able to live without you, but go! I do love you, but I don't know how to! Come back Rose! Come back!"

I felt myself slipping back into reality, and realised the Doctor had been saying this all out loud. I looked down at my hands, and realised that I was alive. They were there, and all the other parts of me. I was sitting in the medical bay, grasping the Doctors hand, my head resting on his chest. The silver liquid had almost completely gone. He was crying.

He wasn't awake yet, but I wiped the tears away. He was warm enough to be considered slightly better. I smiled, knowing that he would rise again soon. Then I started thinking. "I will never love you as I loved her". I know he felt a love for me, but to put it like that. Tears started to stream down my face as well. He would never love me, I knew. He was saying that he loved me to make me feel better. The tears dripped down onto his chest. He stirred. I quickly dipped my whole face in a sink, and rubbed it dry. He moved again. It wasn't a dream movement. His arms were starting to wake up properly, and so were his legs. I smiled, despite myself. He groaned, a long, load one. I watched him, as he quietly opened his eyes. "Rose?" he asked, a little bewildered. He took one look at my face, noted where he was and went completely pale. "Oh Rassilon" he groaned, holding his head. I quietly passed him a wet cloth. He nodded his thanks, before shutting his eyes against the light. "I'm just going to go find something to eat, Doctor. Want anything?" I asked. He murmured no, before lying there, quite still.

I took a long, hot shower, the needles spiking into my back, almost hurting me. I was stupid to think that he loved me. He told me to leave him, he wanted to be by himself. The grouchy, stupid old man. He needed someone, but he refused to admit it. I screamed out my frustation, my voice muffled by the falling water. I grabbed a towel, shoved on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, before leaving the bathroom. On the way back to the med bay, I grabbed a couple of bananas.

He was sitting up when I got back, staring aimlessly into tried to hold my hand, but I sort of flinched away, so her missed and grabbed nothingness. I didn't really want him to hold my hand right now. I wanted to go home. I would help him recover, and then he would take me home.


	3. Tears and Cuddles

**Chapter Three: Tears and cuddles**

"I got you something to eat" I told him quietly, my throat constricting my voice. I passed him the banana, and he smiled his thanks. I wouldn't fall for his adorable smile, or his puppy dog eyes. "I'm not hungry" he said.  
"Just eat it, Doctor" I told him firmly.  
"No." he told me, sticking out his bottom lip.  
"Doctor!" I snapped.  
He gave me a funny look. "If it means so much to you" he said, rolling his eyes a little. I watched him begin to eat it, before I walked off. "I need to sleep" I told him. "Call me if you need anything."  
I tried to hide my tears as I walked away. Stubborn little bastard.  
"Rose!" he called after me, but I kept walking. I'd go and see him once I'd sorted out my feelings.

The Tardis wasn't helping. She was moving my bedroom away from me, down random hallways and past rooms that I had never seen. I needed to find it, because I needed to break down, somewhere where the Doctor had no chance of finding me. Not that he'd come find me. Not yet. He didn't know how to deal with human emotions, let alone an angry and upset Rose Tyler. The Tardis hummed in the background as I eventually gave up, collapsing onto a corridor with a floor of metal, curling up into a balll and crying.

I guess the Tardis really noticed that I was feeling awful, so she stopped playing her little game and put my bedroom door in front of me. I thanked her, before racing inside. The bed was awarm and comfortable. Too warm and comfortable. I didn't deserve it. I climbed into my wardrobe, grabbed a pen and started to write.

The Doctor doesn't care about me. Well, he does, but he doesn't love me. He told me himself, that we were never going to work, because he was old and I was young. I wish we could go back, befor he got this illness. Right back to when I was dreaming about planets with violet skies and warm snows, when we used to go on adventures together. Hell, that was only yesterday. I'm crying. I've made the decision to leave, because I don't think I can handle staying here anymore. I'm probably being a drama queen, but I really don't care anymore. He needs me at the moment, I guess.

"Rose, I need you" I heard him call. The Tardis must have moved this room close to the medical bay.

He's calling me now. He needs me. I'll stay another month. Just enough to make sure he truly is better. I'd better go.

I headed out the door. Opposite my bedroom was the medical bay. I sighed, wiped my face, and walked in. He was sitting up, his eyes closed. "My head hurts" he groaned. "Turn the lights off." I silently obliged, dimming the lights so I could still see but it wouldn't hurt him. He opened his eyes, and I swear I saw fear sparkling in them. Sighing, I walked over to him, and sat down next to him "What d'ya need?" I asked, throwing the words down his throat.  
"The antibiotics. They're in the jar with the purple lid in the cupboard over there"  
I opened the cupboard and found the jar, passing it wordlessly to him. He took a couple of the pills. "Thanks" he murmured, before giving the jar back to me. I held it tightly, as to not break down in front of him. He started to fall asleep, and I smiled, because he looked adorable. I started to head away, but I heard him start to freak out again, because I was leaving. Sighing, I turned around. Why was I acting like this? He needed me, and I was going to help him for at least a month.

I sat by his bed, hand in his as he cried and screamed as if he was dying. For a moment, I thought he was. I started to imagine a universe without him, a universe without a guardian angel, so to say. Planets would dissapear. Everything would dissapear. The stars would go out, one by one, until this universe was nothing but a black hole. I would try to save everythig, try to become the Bad Wolf. But I can only be the Bad Wolf when the Doctor is next to me. And I had to save him, over and over. Because although he is good at saving worlds, he knows little difference between saving and killing. I had to stay until I died.

Thinking of his words, I realised something. He did say he loved me. Just in a strange, Doctor-y way. I smiled for a second. Then I started to think more. He was scared of loving me like he used to love his wife. He probablys still did love his wife. And I won't stay with him for centuries, like his wife did. I'll be around for a few decades, or less, and then I'll grow old, with grey hair and wrinkles and no ability whatsoever to do anything. He'll still be young. That's what must be strange. Me being a little kid compared to him. I held his hand tighter. Forever.

He woke up, his face still stained from the tears and scars of the past, present and future. I was sitting there. He noted something mentally, and started to get up. "No, Doctor, you have to stay in bed until you're completely better" I told him firmly.  
"But I am..."  
"Doctor" my tone seemed to scare him a little, because he flinched.  
"Can I just go up to my bedroom then?" he asked, putting on a puppy dog face.  
"Okay" I groaned, helping him stand up.

I put my arm around his shoulder. His face went pale as soon as he stood up, but he was determined. We went slowly. His room was opposite the medical bay, but it seemed to take hours to get him there. He tripped and stumbled against me, but we kept walking. His face showed relief as we got to his bed. Sighing, he lay down and looked up the ceiling. It was the violet sky from my dream. "I need a hug" he said quietly. I lay down beside him, and he cuddled into me. Never letting me go.


	4. Resting with a Demon

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a bit busy with school/life. But heres the 'big' finale. What's wrong with the Doctor?_

**Resting with a demon**

The Doctor slept for longer than I had ever known to sleep. For a day, he lay there, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. I felt trapped and claustraphobic, but I didn't want to wake him. It gave me time to think. I thought about Mum and Mickey, and wondered if I would ever see them again. I thought about the Ood, and the Daleks. I thought about the Doctor before him, the one with the big ears and the anger welling so deeply just beneath the surface. But most of all, I thought of the alien lying next to me. He'll wake up, and he'll talk to me, and he'll explain everything to me. The Doctor has secrets he will never tell, but he will tell me of his sickness.

The alien moved in my arms, making a whimpering sound. I carefully extracted myself from his grip, and sat up awkwardly, the whole time my eyes on him. "Owww..." he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Shhh, Doctor, it's me, Rose" I told him quietly, holding his hand and making small circles on it with my thumb. He pulled his head under the duvet. I realised the light from the bedside lamp was hurting his eyes, and I switched it off, before carefully pulling the duvet back. "Rose?"

He looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was pale and sweaty. He looked at me, longing and fear in his eyes. "Where am I, Rose?" he asked weakly. "You're in your bed. You got sick, remember?" I told him. He shook his head, then nodded twice. "Yep, I did" he said, then yawned. "Doctor, I'm going to go and get something to eat and drink, and I'm going to change. Want anything?" He nodded, and then said "Don't leave me, Rose. I'll come with you." I shook my head, and he sulked. He tried to get up, and groaned. I grabbed the sonic screwdriver off him, and he looked at me. I ran out of the room, locking the door behind me.

I returned half an hour later. My hair was wet from a shower, and I had jumped into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I had grabbed some pajamas for the Doctor, and a couple of bags of food. I soniced the door, and walked in. The high and mighty time lord was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. "You left me" he said. I passed him his pajamas wordlessly, and he tried to throw them on the ground. Or at least he attempted to. His arms were weak, and his body frail. It seemed that he had been asleep for years, not just for days. A tear streaked down his face.

"I came back though, didn't I?" I told him, faking being cheerful. He nodded quietly. "Now put your pajamas on, yeah?" I asked, passing them to him. He smiled a little, and I turned my back. He slowly changed into them, and by the time he had finished he was exhausted and shaking. Lying down, he sighed. "This sucks. I'm bored." he said, and I had to laugh a little. "I'll grab some DVDs" I said.

I was only a minute, but the Doctor was scared again, pale and hugging a pillow. I put a DVD into the little player, and climbed onto the bed he was lying in. He had grabbed the popcorn out of the food bag, and I smiled. We started to watch Harry Potter. The Doctor had never seen the movies, and the characters reminded me of him. He smiled and laughed and cried. He seemed to be getting better, I thought. "Doctor, you need to sleep again" I told him firmly, watching him yawn as we finished the third movie. He complained, but yawned again. Smiling a little, I turned off the television, and shut the lights off completely. I climbed back into his bed again, and he curled into me and slept.

A few hours later, he woke me up. I looked at him. "Doctor?" I asked. He didn't respond, and I realised he was still asleep. I was about to shut my eyes when I heard a piercing scream, and he started to roll around, his limbs flailing. "They're coming!" he cried, and I watched the pain and fear in his eyes. "The..." he started to say, but screamed again. I grabbed his wrists, but that seemed to scare him more, and as he pulled them from my grip one caught my face. A thin stream of blood ran down my cheek. "Shhhh..." I told him, one hand cautiously rubbing his back. He stopped flailing, and shook again. I quietly hugged him, and he woke up. "Rose?" he asked, looking at the blood that was slowly streaming down my face. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare" I responded, pressing a hand to my face. "I tried to help you, but you accidentily hit me" The Doctor looked horrified. I walked over to him and tried to get him up, but he jerked away from me. "What did you dream about?" I asked. He looked at me. "I lost you. The Daleks and the Cybermen came to Earth, and we were fighting them, and somehow you got transported to an alternative universe. And I would never see you again." He seemed afraid of the memory. "I'm here now, Doctor" I whispered to him. "I hurt you though" he whispered back. "It's not your fault" I told him. "I'm a demon" he told me. "You're an angel" I said.

He looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you want to know what was wrong with me?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" There was something serious about his tone, the way he looked at me. I nodded again."I want to know Doctor, so I can help you if it ever happens to you again." He smiled sadly and begun.

"All Time Lords are born with something in their DNA. Basically it means that we have to be in the presence of another Time Lord, or we become literally sick with lonliness. Of course, I have human companions, and they help keep me from becoming ill. However, it's only temporary. The last time this happened was three hundred years ago."

"But what was the stuff you put in your arm?" I asked.  
"Ha! I'm glad you asked that! That is artificially created liquid Time Lord DNA!"  
"Why can't you build another Time Lord then?" I started to say.  
"I've tried, trust me. But for some reason the DNA is inactive. But it's good for one thing. It tricks my DNA into thinking that there is another Time Lord nearby. Because there wasn't, it locked onto the next best thing. You."

I smiled. "So that liquid DNA stuff that you put in your arm made your body think that I was a Time Lord or carried ones DNA."  
"Yup!" he said, popping the 'p'.  
"So, you're all better now?" I asked.  
"Not quite. After three hundred years of not coming in contact with another Time Lords DNA, this must have been quite a shock to the system. I'll be getting regular sleep for the next few weeks, some of which might consist of nightmares, which..." he dropped the sentence off.  
"Don't worry Doctor, I'll look after you." I told him.  
"But I might hurt you!" he said, fear returning to his eyes.  
"And I'll deal with it, you're not forcing me to stay here!" my voice started to rise.  
"Don't yell, Rose. And I'll let you." he said calmly.  
I smiled.

"Want something to eat?" I asked. The Doctor nodded. "Tomato Soup".  
The Tardis had put the kitchen opposite his bedroom, so I quickly made some. When I returned, he was scared. "Don't leave me again" he said.  
"Doctor, I may have to leave you sometimes, but I will always come back. I promise"  
The Doctor nodded glumly. "Have some soup." I told him. He smiled. "I like promises."


End file.
